The One on the Other Side
by Pilargirl
Summary: Miley Stuart is a normal girl *she isnt HM* . Nick "Grey" is a famous popstar . What Miley leaves a message on Nick's website and he just happens to read it. Sometimes fate just puts two people in the right place and the right time and this time she did it, and with good reason.
1. Trailer

A/N: You can find the trailer on youtube too. Go on .com/watch?v=tP2y1uMYlEY

**T****he One on the Other Side**

**A normal Girl****…**

_We see Miley_

**An E****verything but normal boy…**

_We see Nick_

**A message that changes their lives…**

_We see Miley writing a message on the Jones Brothers' bebo and we see __Nick replying_

**Soon a friendship begins…**

_We see Miley laughing at something that Nick´s has written on msn_

**And it will continue…**

_We see clips of __Niley talking on webcam, on the phone, msn etc._

**What happens when it becomes something bigger…?**

_Nick is looking at a photo of Miley with a loving expression_

**And they finally meat…**

_We see Miley looking stunned at the sight of Nick_

**And they realize they can't survive without each other…**

_We see a picture of Niley hugging_

**And every thing becomes complicated…**

_We see Miley crying and Nick looking sad _

**If you want to find out what comes next…**

**Continue reading...**

**The One on the Other Side**

**A/N: If you wanna keep on reading - REVIEW. I wont upload chapter 1 until i have at least 1 review. BTW: In case you havent noticed - Miley Stuart is not famous in this story, neither is her best friend (Lilly Truscot).**


	2. Chapter 1 : The Comment

**Chapter ****1– The Comment **

**Miley**** (P.O.V.)**

_A/N: __Most of the chapters in this story are gonna be quite short. And there will be a weekly update (or maybe 2 updates a week) However, the time between each update will depend on you too. I will only update a new chapter when I have had atleast 1 review about the one before. So…if you want another chapter…REVIEW! BTW: For the sake of the story I've had to change a lot of facts about Miley Stuarts life so this is basically an AU Oh! In this fanfic, Miley Stuart has an American family that lives in Spain. She thinks of herself as Spanish but her and her family talk English to each other. She goes to an English school too._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the names or physical appearance of these characters; however, I _DO_ own they're actions and their lives in this fan fiction. _

I stood in my tiny bedroom and finished writing the comment. I looked at the words and clicked on 'ok', smiling as the page loaded and I looked out of my glass walls.

I lived in the top floor of a small flat in Marbella, a small town on the southern coast of Spain. I shared the flat with my parents and my two younger sisters, Sarah and Michaela, and I slept in a tiny closed-up terrace (a terrace which has been closed up with glace walls). It might've been small, but I loved it. Each time I looked around I could see the waves crashing slowly againced the soft white sand. If I looked to the right, I could admire the beauty of the most amazing park, where exotic and beautiful plants stood around you and let you smell their wonderful scent. However, my favorite thing about my room was without a doubt, the effect that it provoked when it rained. The perfect crystalline drops of thin southern rain fell on the glass ceiling, making the most beautiful patterns anyone could ever imagine.

I looked back at the screen and saw thousands of Conect 3' logos and pictures looking down at me. I loved them. I loved their looks, their voices, their song…but I specially like a certain curly haired 16-year-old boy. I was completely mental about Nicholas Jerry Grey, I knew so much about him that I probably knew more than himself. I would spend hours of my day, fighting with my friend Lilly Truscot about who was better – Nick or Joe. It's not that I don't like Joe, it's just that…Well…It probably sound so pathetic but…but…I am in LOVE with Nick Grey!!!!! Yes, I know it's stupid, Nick Grey doesn't know I exist and probably never will but still…since I saw him for the first time on that tiny poster that was flying freely through the streets of New York (where I was born in), months before "It's about time" came out, way before he was famous, even before he was handsome, when he had that girl voice that some people love to criticize so much…that instant I fell in love with him and since that summer I had been wanting to do this.

I scrolled down and the computer screen revealed the fan comments. Mine was the first one in the list, a long thin text that meant so little to others and so much to me. I looked at the message and proceeded…meaning…I read it:

_**Dear Nick,**_

_**While I'm writing these words I continue telling myself how you are not going to ever see these phrases but I believe that if there's any possibility then you should go for it, 'cause what is life if you don't have hope? **_

_**I thought that by writing this message I would feel like you knew how much I look up to you so here it goes…**_

_**I love everything about you; your hair, your eyes, your voice, your composing skills…I love listening to "A little bit longer" and "Just friends". I could spend a lifetime lying on my bed and listening to your voice sing**__**ing those wonderful and poetic verses. As a matter of fact, I listen to your songs throughout my lessons, except for music and drama that is – those are just too important. And when im not listening to you and your brothers, Im fighting againced my friend Emily; she claims that Joe is better looking and a better musician than you, you see, and I can't really take that, can I? **_

_**Anyway, as I said before, these sentences will most likely never be read by you, but if by any chance they were…It would lighten up my day…actually…lighten up my life, if you could reply something. One word would be enough, one letter would be enough, anything would be enough but I'd just like to know if my words have reached you.**_

_**Keep on composing and singing that wonderful music,**_

_**Lost of love,**_

_**Miley Stuart, your #1 fan. **_

_**P.S: If you want to make sure I'm not some kind of creep or weirdo , you can always click on the picture beside this note and it will lead you to my bebo – and I NEVER lie in bebo. **_

I smiled and clicked on the cross. I turned of the computer screen and directed my sight to the wonderful Marbella Park; I could see a young couple in their 17´s kissing each other and I couldn't help but hope that in 3 years, when I was about the same age as them, it would be me sitting on that bench – seeing my own blue eyes reflected in his warm chocolate ones, my lips melting as the made contact with Nick's.


	3. Chapter 2 : The After Concert

**Chapter 2****– The After-Concert **

**Nick (****P.O.V.)**

_A/N: __Beware – this is nick's POV. Thanks to all reviewers and as I said last chapter – 1 review = new chapter. BTW: In this story, The Grey Family calls Kevin 'Kev' most of the time.  
_

"I'll be fine," I sang and finalized the concert. I pulled a fake smile as a million people chanted my surname in unison. I looked at the banners that contained my name and caught eye contact with a few people – people which I wouldn't remember tomorrow but they'd remember me for the rest of their lives. I felt Kev grab my hand and I bowed unconsciously, feeling a little dizzy. Then I made my way backstage and sat down on a sofa. I felt exhausted and I had an urgent need to run back home and lock myself up in my bedroom – luckily, I was less than a kilometre away from home.

"Nick, do you feel up to the press conference?" asked Joe as he popped into my dressing room. I stared at him for a second and stood up, walked towards him and put my hands on his shoulders, looking straight into his eyes.

"The only thing I feel up to right now is watching a good movie in my warm pj's," I replied trying to make it sound like a joke. But Joe didn't find it funny. There were no secrets between Jonas's and they had all realized that I had lost my inspiration; they had all realized that music didn't make me happy anymore.

Joe stared at me for a second, a smile of sympathy decorating his tired face.

"I'll tell Martin to take you home in dad's car," he started. "Kev and I will do the press conference and dad will drive us home in the limo when we finish. We'll tell the press that you weren't feeling well or something."

And after saying that, he tapped my back and left.

Martin stopped the car and opened the door for me to get out. I hated it when people treated me differently, when they saw me as a superior kind of person; I was fed up of fame. I went in and stared at the huge living room in front of me, I loved the house but it was just too big; most of the time, the only people there were the staff. I went up the staircase and ran into my room, turning the lock a second later. I changed into my brown winter pyjamas and clicked on the internet button on my computer. I looked at my email and realized I had a message from Dad, he must have sent it from his iphone.

_Hey Nick, you ok? We'll be at home in 2 hours or so, sorry it can't be sooner but Frankie just saw some kind of superhero that he loves and he's making us go and see something about him after the conference – phone me if something's wrong._

_Dad_

The other messages weren't important so I decided to check out the Jonas brother's bebo site. I scrolled down to the comment board and read the first few messages, which read the following.

_Y__ou guys are hot. *Jess Lind* _

_I want to marry you, Nick *Martha Lit*_

_The Jonas Brothers make me sick, why don't you do a favour to everyone who still has healthy ears and stop playing. *Anon.*_

_Kev. You need to sing more – we never hear your voice. Nick and Joe should stop being so selfish and give you a chance to show your full potential. *Rita Skeeter*_

I couldn't help but laugh at the comments. The first one was something I heard every day. The second was completely random. The third was just pathetic. And the forth was signed by a Harry Potter character…what was going on in people's brains; maybe mum's right when she says teenagers are missing a part of their brains. I kept on reading some similar ones until a long one caught my attention. Next to the comment was a photo of a girl who looked around 14 or 15. The photo was in black and white so I couldn't tell what colour hair she had but I could see that she was pretty, not a miss universe, but she was still pretty. Then, I read the comment:

_**Dear Nick,**_

_**While I'm writing these words I continue telling myself how you are not going to ever see these phrases but I believe that if there's any possibility then you should go for it, 'cause what is life if you don't have hope? **_

_**I thought that by writing this message I would feel like you knew how much I look up to you so here it goes…**_

_**I love everything about you; your hair, your eyes, your voice, your composing skills…I love listening to "A little bit longer" and "Just friends". I could spend a lifetime lying on my bed and listening to your voice singing those wonderful and poetic verses. As a matter of fact, I listen to your songs throughout my lessons, except for music and drama that is – those are just too important. And when im not listening to you and your brothers, Im fighting againced my friend Lilly she claims that Joe is better looking and a better musician than you, you see, and I can't really take that, can I? **_

_**Anyway, as I said before, these sentences will most likely never be read by you, but if by any chance they were…It would lighten up my day…actually…lighten up my life, if you could reply something. One word would be enough, one letter would be enough, anything would be enough but I'd just like to know if my words have reached you.**_

_**Keep on composing and singing that wonderful music,**_

_**Lost of love,**_

_**Miley Stuart, your #1 fan. **_

_**P.S: If you want to make sure I'm not some kind of creep or weirdo, you can always click on the picture beside this note and it will lead you to my bebo – and I NEVER lie in bebo. **_

I stared at her words with a mixture of shock, happiness, hope…She sounded so honest, so centred, so loving. The way she admitted she liked my outside but my inside too made me fall in love with her words. Her innocent sense of humour lightened my mood and for some reason a thousand of melodies and lyrics entered my head and started inspiriting me; she had inspirited me. And that was why, I clicked on reply

**_A/N: VERY IMPORTANT!!!! I have been reported becuase i used real people in the story - I-ve already solved that as you may have noticed but my story may be deleted, so if you havent received an update message in a long time (more than 2 weeks) make sure you look at my profile and check that the story is still there._**


	4. Chapter 3 : I promise

**Chapter ****3– I promise **

**Miley**** (P.O.V.)**

_A/N: __Ok, here is a deal...I will upload a new chapter atleast every Wednesday – I know it might seem long but if I update 5 chapters all together, then I wont update in months so trust me, its better this way. Anyway, the initial deal is still on, there wont be a new chapter unless I receive atleast 2 reviews. (I know it gone up but without you guys writing reviews I don't really feel up to writing the story so...BTW: I no its short but I told u that they´d be short on c1...  
_

"So, have you checked your email yet?" asked my best friend as she ran to meet me. I had just walked out of my music lesson and I had got a new song started, but I only had the first two verses sorted out. They went:

_**Miles and miles apart,**_

_**But I still see your face,**_

_**Kilometres in distance,**_

_**But I still believe in our case.**_

_**Thousands of people,**_

_**Separating our souls,**_

_**Thousands of hearts,**_

_**Beating without control.**_

I looked at Lilly and signed. Her face was flushed because she had been skateboarding but her blonde hair still remained straight.

"What's the point? Why would he have answered? And no one else sends me messages on bebo so it's stupid to check," I said, acting stubborn like always.

"Have faith girl, I know how much it means to you but it wont help to ignore it. Who knows, he might be waiting opposite his computer right now, maybe he hasn't slept these past two days, waiting for you to reply to his reply," she said, acting extremely dramatic. I put my hand on her shoulder and put on a fake sympathetic expression on.

"Lilly, I'm afraid you have totally lost it," I said as seriously as I could but a second later both of us burst out laughing. A few minutes later, Emily stopped laughing and regained her breath.

"Now seriously, Miley. Promise me you'll check your bebo email," she begged. I smiled as I saw her make her famous puppy face.

"I promise," I said, but she didn't seem content yet. Finally, I gave in to do what she wanted. I looked around and started singing with my so-called "privileged voice". I turned around three time singing the word "I promise" on each turn. Then I touched the floor and put my hand in front of my body. Lilly put her hand opposite mine.

"I solemnly swear I am going to keep this promise," we both sang in unison with the tune of "London Bridge" and then we gave each other a hug.

"You guys need a doctor!" shouted Laura Rubio, a girl who used to attend ISM (our school) and who was always terribly jealous of us.

"And you really need to get shoes which you can walk with," shouted Lilly back. I looked at her and laughed again, the girl was wearing thin and tall high heels which made her look completely pathetic without mentioning the fact that she could not move without falling down. Me and Lilly laughed together one last time before I ran to read the first message of many.


	5. C4: In Two Years Authors Note

**Chapter ****4– In 2 years **

**Narrator ****(P.O.V.)**

_A/N: __Same deal as always...BTW: this chapter is written from a narrators point of view and that's why its so short but the next one will be up in 2 days max._

Miley received nick's message, Nick received Miley's reply...and that was the start of the only friendship that could be called 'A True Friendship'. For the following two years nothing could stop them from talking every day. They got over everything; Connect 3's busy life, the time changes, the fact that they were thousands of kilometres away from each other...it didn't matter. There would always be a phone call, or an msn chat, or a quick email, and if there were lucky, a calm talk on webcam – that was when they felt the closest. Thanks to Miley, Nick remembered why he adored music and most on connect 3 love songs were based on Nick's Cyber Friend...sadly, that's all that they were, simple and plain friends. But not everything can be perfect for so long...Is it possible to keep it up? Will they be able to stand not seeing each other face to face much longer? And what happens when 2 become 4 and the 'inseparable just friends' separate I little more that they wanted?


	6. C5: A night I wish I couldnt remember

**Chapter 5****– Different kind of best friends**

**Nick (P.O.V.)**

_**A/N: **__**Hey! I know Im a complete b…. for not updating two days after chapter 4 but I saved the chapter onto my ipod so I could upload it on my dads pc but my ipod went funny and well…you know how it is. Apart from that, Ive been EXTREMELY busy cause my band and me (metaphor, if you wanna check us out go on **__**.**__**) had out BOTB auditions on Tuesday and right now im getting ready for my GREASE auditions so…wish me luck (Im planning to be super famous BTW so that's why I go to every audition that I can. So…talking about the actual story. REMEMBER: I will update (probably) each Wednesday but I won't update unless I have atleast 3 reviews. Selena Gomez fans; don't get offended I know she's not really like this but remember…she's Michaela in this story.**_

_Thinking __about how,_

_We're gonna say our vows,_

_It's cool were just friends._

_I walk down the isle,_

_I see all my friends smile,_

'_Cause now we're more than friends._

I woke up to the sound of my favorite voice singing my favorite song. The voice was so sweet, yet so strong and powerful, it was so perfect; it was so Miley. I sat up and a strike of pain ran threw my body like lighting, reaching my head and causing terrible dizziness. Then the phone rang:

_Uuuu…this is an sms,_

_Don't wanna a second guess,_

_This is the last chance._

_Uuuu….im wasting time on you,_

_So pick up soon…._

Sounded my favorite voice again, singing her own little version of "S.O.S" or like she called it, "S.M.S". I pressed my thumb againced the hard touch-screen of the ipod and the message opened up in front of me.

_Hi Rokstar!_

_Jus woken up?_

I replied:

_U no me to wel _

A second later my phone beeped again,

_Up 4 a xat on webcam = round 4pm (ur time)_

I was about to reply when my phone started vibrating. I knew it wouldn't take her long before she called; she wasn't that keen on sms's.

"Hey Miley, I knew it wouldn't take you long…." I started, soon to be interrupted.

"Nicky? Is that you?" spoke a high-pitched voice, sending the pain back into my head.

"Michaela?" I asked, not even sure if it was her.

"Of course, darling. Who else could it be?" the high-pitched voice repeated. If her tone of voice didn't change I was definitely going to hung up on her.

"I don't mean to be rude but…I barely know you," I said, trying my hardest not to sound like a jerk.

"Well, I really don't get what you mean," she stated, sounding offended. "We got pretty close at the party last night. I was…" she continued talking but I stopped listening as a flashback rushed into my head and occupied the whole of my conscience.

----_flashback-----_

"_Come on Nick have a drink," insisted Joe as he tried to shove a bear into my hand. It's not that I didn't want to take it, I mean, what 18-year-old doesn't enjoy alcohol? But I couldn't risk it, there were thousand of paparazzi outside and I was sure one would get in and with my luck…get my drunk and breaking the law. Joe was being terrible, he might have been 21 but he definitely didn't need the magazines having him drunk on the front page. _

"_Stop annoying him Joe, Come on Nicky, have a glass of water," Michaela, another young star, said. I didn't really know her and hated people calling me Nicky but I took the glass she had offered and gulped it down. The minute the liquid contacted my tongue I realized it wasn't water at all, but whiskey, and a very strong one. By the time I noticed it was too late and I had already swallowed all of it. Then it all went a little blurry._

_----end of flashback---_

"Nicky?" said the voice coming from the phone speaker.

"I'll call you later Michaela," I mumbled and hung up. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday and my face was covered in marks of red lipstick; how I could I be so irresponsible. What if the paparazzi had caught? What if everyone heard? Oh god, what would happen if Miley heard? If she did there would never be an 'us', we'd always be just friends. Not like that's really changed since we met, I mean, we're still just friends and we still live half the world away from each other but if there was any chance I've just destroyed it; I'm completely doomed. But…I have to think positive…maybe no paparazzi caught us…maybe…just maybe.

I walked out of my bedroom and past the corridor, hearing Frankie composing something on his guitar. He might never be in connect 3 but that boy had a future – he was better than us three put together (in music that is); someday he'd be Frankie Grey – the deepest shade of grey. I kept on walking and reached the stairs from where I could hear dad shouting and Joe trying to defend himself with a weak voice. The three of us were old enough to leave home but apart from the occasional session of door-slamming and parental disagreements – we loved living with mum, dad and Frankie. I moved back a little, thinking that if I walked back to my bedroom silently I might be able to skip the sermons and the grounding. I took a step back and somehow a second later mum's voice was echoing through the whole house.

"Nicholas Jerry Grey get your drunk ass down here."

This was gonna be nasty…

REMEMBER!

Click that little green button…

You know you want to…

Do it for me…

I might even update sooner if you convince me…

Or not….

But it's worth trying…

Just click it fro gods sake, my hand are getting cold…

Oh! And they'll be meeting soon!!!!!!!!!!

So REVIEW!


	7. C6: What do I say when there's nothing

**Chapter 6****– Umm…What do I say when there's nothing to say**

**Miley**** (P.O.V.)**

_**A/N: Long name, short chapter, short awaiting for chapter, short time left for Niley to meet!!! I give it two chapter, probably three**__** or four. And before it happens the chapters will most likely be short, like this one. Remember: Wont update if I don't have atleast three reviews.**_

"You are making the poor boy suffer so much," Lilly told me as we came out of the school gates. She was talking about the cutest gut in our school, Marc Long,

who had lately developed a very _strong_ interest in me.

"I told you Lils, I don't like his reputation or the way he treats girls," I half-lied, he really didn't treat girls badly he just went out with a different one each week.

"But that's only because he hasn't found the right one, I think he really likes you," she told me.

"Lilly! You were the first one to encourage me to become Nick's friends and you know how I feel about him!" I exclaimed making her frown.

"Yes, and I know that he's millions…actually trillions of miles away and that you will probably never meet until you become a super star,"

"He said he's trying his best to do a concert here in Malaga, it's not his fault that my parents don't let me go and see him anywhere further away from here. And when he comes we'll talk and we'll set stuff right. He hasn't dated anyone either," I argued.

"What ever you say, Miley. But why don't you consider it? Anyway, I need to go. Do you think you can get me a piece of black cardboard on your way home and get in to me tomorrow?" she asked as the bus stopped and she got ready to step into it.

"Sure thing," I said, as the bus left and I waved her goodbye.

I was walking down the street when my iphone started ringing, it had been a birthday present from Nick last year and he paid my calls too. No one really knew this though, we kind of kept our 'relationship' secret. I kept it secret from everyone except for Lilly and he had only told his family – I would never tell dad, who knows how he would react…

_Got the news today,_

_Doctor said I had to stay,_

_A little bit longer and I'll be fine._

I picked up. "Hey Rock Star," I said, recognizing him by the ring tone.

"Please tell me you haven't seen it…" he begged, sounding strange.

"I don't know what you're talking about but guess what?" I started. "I'm staying home alone next weekend and throwing a huge party. Would be cool if you could come but…"

"That's great, Miley but you really need to know something…" he muffled, barely higher than a whisper. But I could always understand what Nick Grey was saying, it was something I'd learnt to do.

"You ok, Nick. You're getting me worried," I told him as I entered the paper shop.

"Well, last night I…"

I was so into the conversation that I accidentally bashed into a small table full of magazines, making me fall and thousand of gossip magazines fly through the air.

"Miles?" I heard Mick's voice coming from the pone speaker which was scattered somewhere around me. But I was to shocked by the sight in front of me to answer. I regained my composure and stood up, picking my phone with one hand and holding the magazine cover with the other one.

I brought the iphone up to my ear and gulped, "Nichaela?"

I heard nick sign from the other side, "I was gonna tell you Miles it was all a bad party I can totally explain…"

"You don't have to explain," I said, putting on a fake voice that showed the complete opposite of what I was feeling at that moment. "You can date whoever you want to Nick, I just wish you would have told me before. I've got to leave you now. Tootles."

And I hung up…


	8. C7: The News

**Chapter ****7 –The News**

**Nick**** (P.O.V.)**

_**A/N: **__**Short chapter once again, short time left for Niley to meet!!! I give it two chapter, probably three or four. And before it happens the chapters will most likely be short, like this one. I know u want long chapter but its not gonna happen, im sorry. Remember: Wont update if I don't have atleast three reviews.**_

I pressed my thumb to the touch-screen.

"_No Messages_"

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I hadn't talked to Miley in 3 days. The 3 longest days of my life. I didn't blame her, I really couldn't bare to find out she was dating someone else and even less if I found out by a stupid magazine. Suddenly my phone started ringing,

"Miles?" I said quickly, without even thinking.

"No, it's me Nick," said my manager. "Do you think you could come round my office in, lets say, 20 minutes?"

"Yeh, guess so…"

_----__20 Minutes later ----_

"Well, atleast it'll be good for your image," my manager said, making me stare at him in shock. Mike Ross was like a big brother to me, he shouldn't be telling me this, he should be asking me how I'm handling it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping I hadn't understood correctly.

"Well, Michaela is a likable person and she has contacts. Let's say you're better off with her," he explained.

"But I don't KNOW her!" I shouted; he was pushing my nerves to their limit.

"You'll learn to know her and you will because you need it right now. Kevin and Joe are dating people, girls are fighting for you all over the world and jealousy is always good to gain more fans. Not to mention that Michaela's followers will become your followers. Come on Nick, give the girl a chance!"

"I can't! I'm kind off…I'm in a kind off relationship right now…And I really don't wanna date anyone in the business," I told him.

"I can't force you Nick but you're making a mistake if you reject her," he said sadly. "And being truthful, the CD isn't coming out until May and next week you are going to the south of Spain for a concert, you…"

"What part of the south of Spain?" I asked quickly.

"Seville, Granada and something like Malaga."

"When are we leaving?" I said, my heart beating faster than ever.

"In 3 days time," he answered. "I know you like Spain more than some other countries but…are you really that enthusiastic. We were there two months ago and you seemed a little down."

"That's 'cause I didn't get a chance to see her but now I will and I'm gonna get this sorted."

And having said that I left him there and ran to pack my bags.


	9. C8:D 1 ill use to mend d heart u broke

**Chapter ****8 – The one I'll use to mend the heart that you broke**

**Miley ****(P.O.V.)**

_**A/N: **__**Thanks for all the reviews guys. You are completely amazing. Well, I just wanted to warn you that this will not be a 50 chapter story it will probably only reach 13 or 15 chapters. However, there will probably be a sequel so relax. Oh! And I know that in chapter 6 I called the guy who was after Miley, Marc Long but I had a revelation and decided to call him Jake Ryan (he is not famous here, just a sweet guy who's a bit of a jock). I tried to make it a bit longer, I hope I've succeeded. Anyway, just a little thing. To those of you who like troyella stories...I read one a while ago and i likes it a lot but i realized that it barely had any hits. So, if you could...why dont you give it a look. Just go on .net/s/4661057/1/Broken  
**_

_**Remember: 6 reviews = new chapter.**_

"Hey Miley," said Jake as he walked up to me. I was sitting lazily on the school steps, my bag next to me. "What you doing'?"

"Just sitting here, looking at the ground, feeling sorry for myself," I replied, being completely truthful.

"God, that was…truthful! Do you mind if I try to cheer you up, princesa." He joked as he put an arm around me. I felt uncomfortable at first but soon I quite enjoyed the feeling of safety he made me have.

"Well, as long as you tell me what the hell you see in me because as much as I rat my brains I just don't seem to understand," I said, making him chuckle. He caught my chin in his hand and made me look straight at him gorgeous eyes.

"Your pretty, smart, centered, kind, helpful and amazingly hot. And for some reason I can't help but ask you to come on a date with me tonight."

I considered for a second. Part of me was shouting that it was unfair, that I was completely in love with nick and it would be cruel to make Jake think I liked him in that way. On the other hand, the other part of my brain was yelling '_take a look at the guy, give him a chance_'. I looked at Jake for a second, he was definitely cute _**(A/N: Sorry if you don't think Cody Linley in cute, I just really had to make him attractive)**_, those big blue eyes and that soft and thin blonde hair that swayed gently at the beat of the wind.

"Tell you what," I finally said. "I'll go out with you if you promise they'll be no one else."

I knew about his history with girls and as much as he was kind and amiable, he wasn't a one-girl guy. He looked at me, shocked that I hadn't been embarrassed to say that, but soon the shock expression turned into a happy and caring one.

"I swear. I really do like you, Miles," he said, leaning in. I really didn't want to go this fast but I decided I'd give it a go, it was only a kiss. I leaned in too and looked at his thin lips before I closed my eyes softly. I could feel his breath on my own lips. We were only a few centimeters away. Only a few millimeters…

_**Got the news today,**_

_**Doctor said I had to stay,**_

_**A little bit longer and I'll be fine.**_

I opened my eyes, feeling extremely annoyed, it was 6 am in New York! Didn't that guy know when he had crossed the line? I took the phone in my hand and looked at his photo, carefully making sure that Jake didn't see it.

"Aren't you gonna answer?" asked Jake, looking at me slightly confused.

"I don't think it's a good idea, it's someone I'm not on good terms with," I said as the phone stopped ringing. _Finally he sto…_

_**Got the news today,**_

_**Doctor said I had to stay,**_

_**A little bit longer and I'll be fine.**_

_Doesn't this guy ever get tired of stalking me?_

"You should pick up. It could be important," Jake advised me.

"I don't think it's a…" I started.

"Miley…" insisted Jake. I took the phone.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Do you know how worried I've been, I was about to call your sister and ask her if you were ok," he said, sounding truly worried.

"If you were so bored why didn't you just call Michaela, I'm sure she'd be entertaining," I mentioned.

"Miley, you've got to…"

"Who is it, Miles?" asked Jake in the background.

"Who is that?" asked Nick in response, sounding concerned.

"That's none of your business," I replied hastily.

"Are you with another guy?" he asked with a jealous tone.

"Another? Apart from you, you mean? Yes and if you don't mind I'm busy with him, so…talk to you some other time."

I put the phone down and answered Jack's confused look.

"It was…my cousin…Ni…cole…she's been getting really annoying lately 'cause she and her best friend…Michaela…have been very close and…well it's just a long story," I lied.

"I think I understand," he said as he chuckled. "Well, I have to go, see you tonight. I'll pick you up at seven, ok?"

"That's perfect," I replied. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, leaving a second later.

_**U**__**uuu…this is a sms,**_

_**Don't wanna a second guess,**_

_**This is the last chance.**_

_**Uuuu….im wasting my time on you,**_

_**So pick up soon….**_

I clicked on the touch-screen and a message from Nick came up.

_Please tell me who that guy is…_

"He's the one I'll use to mend the heart that you broke," I thought. However, I wrote:

_That, Nicholas Jerry Grey__, is none of your business…_

_**Now you have to click that green button,**_

_**You know you're dying to do it,**_

_**Niley are meeting in the next chapter,**_

_**6 reviews and Miley meet,**_

_**You Know you're dying to click on it…**_


	10. C9: Only Air Between Us

**Chapter ****9 – Only Air Between Us **

**Nick**** (P.O.V.)**

_**A/N: **__**Guys - Im not updating until i have LOTS (10 or more) reviews, cause i really am loving this story but i know myself, and ill get sidtracked and stop writing so...please. And this is my complete record. I've updated two chapters in 24 hours.I know it's not long but…long is just not my style of a Niley chapter. So…the moment and the end is soon to be seen. Remember! 10 Reviews = new chapter**_

I looked out of the window and saw a patch of green, which would probably be that big park in Madrid that I loved so much. I couldn't believe I had lied to dad. I couldn't believe I had lied to mum. I had actually lied to Kev! The only one who knew I was on that plane was Joe and because he found the email I sent to the airline. The concerts in Seville, Granada and Malaga had been postponed until next week. Joe, Kev, Frankie, Mum and dad were all staying in Madrid for a week while I got rid of "a cold" back in New York. Somehow, they had all believed my lie; I stay in New York for a week and meet them all in the Seville airport.

"Are you Nick Jonas?" asked a girl who had just sat beside me. _Great, people recognize me even when I wear this old hat._

"No, I'm his double," I lied. "The one that used to do all those black-flips in J.O.N.A.S."

"OMG! You look so much like him," she shouted, making several faces stare our way. The girl was obviously no genius. I stood up and indicated I was going to the bathroom.

-----1 hour later-----

I stood outside the airport, which was extremely busy on a Saturday afternoon.

_**Time was ticking,**_

_**We were winning,**_

_**And all was going as planned.**_

"What is it, Joe?" I asked fiercely.

"Calm it, Nick. I was just calling to make sure 'your cold' is going ok," he said.

"Mum's there, isn't she?" I intuited.

"Yup,"

"I just got of the plane, a stupid fan kept on annoying me. Anyway, I was about to get a cab,"

"You sure your _old _medicines aren't there, you know, the ones that brought up your 'cold'," Joe made sure.

"Completely, I even made sure that Mr. and Mrs. Stuart (in this fanfic they are both alive) get an offer to stay there another whole week. They won't be able to come back," I assured.

"Go and get her…I mean…go and find that cold…," he muttered and then turned himself to mum. "_Yeh, mum he's ok. No I just got confused, he's 18 mum, he can take care of himself, yeh mum, I know Im 21 and cant but Nick's different, oh god, mum! That was only once! I didn't burn myself on purpose! It was an accident!"_

I chuckled and put the phone down, sending a message almost instantly.

_Luck with your explanation, I have to go._

_-Nick_

I put my hand up and waved at a cab, which stopped by.

"Donde va, señor?" the man asked. I loved the fact that I took Spanish classes all those years ago. (A/N: It means "where're you going, sir.")

"A la Avedida, seveo oshoe, pizo teies potar 1, pofavar," I replied. Ok, maybe my Spanish wasn't that good but he must have understood me because we were already going to our destination. (It means "To Avenue Severe Ochoa, flat number 3, in staircase number 1.)

-----40 minutes-----

I came to the front of the building and saw the opening codes. I looked for Miley's.

Staircase…3…2…1…

Flat…6 = 106

5 = 105

4 = 104

3 = 103, _"That's it" _

"_1, 0, 3," _I said as I clicked the metal buttons, receiving a small beep sound in return.

"Who is it?" said miley's voice.

"I'm Ni…I'm the psot man, I've got a package," I replied in a deep voice, not wanting to give out my identity. I'd rather her not knowing who I was until I saw her face to face.

"Sure, come up,," the voice replied, making a little beep sound at the same time. I pushed the door and it opened.

"_Here I come_" I thought.

I took the lift and pressed three, soon landing on a small floor, with two doors on each side. I knocked on the door on the right and closed my eyes, hoping the words I was gonna say wouldn't sound as pathetic as they sounded to me. The door opened…

"I know you're shocked to see me but you have to know that I'm here to solve everything because Miley, I don't love Michaela, I love _you_," I said quickly and without thinking. I opened my eyes to discover an old blonde woman wearing a knighting gown.

"Miley's next door honey and I'd like it if you told her that her boyfriend is making a lot of noise with that horrible music," the old woman said kindly, with a very rusty Spanish accent

"I'm sorry, thanks for…Wait…did you say boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yeh, darling, the young blonde boy who I saw her kissing the other day downstairs. I really do hope that that 'I love you' was a sibling love kind."

"I wish…Thanks for your help and sorry once again," I said as she closed the door. I turned around and knocked on the door opposite me, deciding that I would be better off without saying those words again.

The following second suddenly started becoming long, so long, long enough to be more like hours than seconds. She opened the door. Slowly. With a smile spread across her beautiful face. Wearing a black, glittery, short, mini dress. A plate of drinks in her hand. The door opened completely. The smile on her face disappeared. It becomes one of shock. Slowly, the plate falls. Her mouth opens but nothing comes out. I'm stunned by her beauty. We both look at each other for the first real time. No Cameras. No TV. No Computer. No phone. Only air between us.

_**OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**You're not dreaming,**_

_**It's actually happening,**_

_**They have actually met,**_

_**And I'm working on the next chapter so,**_

_**If you click that green button,**_

_**It will be up soon…**_


	11. AN: Not Enough Reviews!

**So…..**

**Guys….**

**I espected soooo much more from you….**

**I mean, they are actually meeting and Im not getting enough reviews…**

**I haven't actually written the chapter yet,**

**But still, I need your motivation or this is just gonna turn out wrong,**

**2 more reviews and I promise I'll update but there's just sooooo many hits and sooo little reviews compared to other stories. Please, just please, review. **

**And please, No reviews telling me about how I shouldn't write for reviews because if I'm not writing for reviews then what am I writing for? And no reviews answering that either….**

**I know im being a bitch write now but I seriously need the motivation.**

**Im sorry if you thought that this was chapter 10,**

**Pilar**

**Ps: Please check out my two other stories 'cause I don't think thy're are bad.**


	12. C10: You and Me Need to Speak

**Chapter 9 – You and me need to speak  
**

**Miley (P.O.V.)**

_**A/N: **__**No worries, this is NOT the last chapter. I know it basically has no plot but you really wanted to see Miley's reaction. I know it's really random but it's how I would have reacted. Say thanks**__**to **_d3vil-s-b3st-fri3nd _**for writing the 10**__**th**__** review and getting this chapter up. She's actually my best friend. 6 reviews and I'll update. Hope you like it.**_

In the last chapter of…

**THE ONE ON THE OTHER SIDE…**

(Nick P.O.V)

The following second suddenly started becoming long, so long, long enough to be more like hours than seconds. She opened the door. Slowly. With a smile spread across her beautiful face. Wearing a black, glittery, short, mini dress. A plate of drinks in her hand. The door opened completely. The smile on her face disappeared. It became one of shock. Slowly, the plate falls. Her mouth opens but nothing comes out. I'm stunned by her beauty. We both look at each other for the first real time. No Cameras. No TV. No Computer. No phone. Only air between us.

* * *

Chapter 10:

(Miley P.O.V.)

The music was loud, very loud, but the minute his chocolate brown eyes came into sight the music disappeared, leaving only a faint beat to be heard by my ears. I couldn't describe what was happening to me, my heart was beating so fast that I thought it might as well jump out of my chest and leave me there, staring at the most…the most…something good…I didn't know how to describe him…he was just the most perfect boy, for me. His eyes were sparkling as if he'd seen a ghost and as I opened the door completely I changed my expression of shock into one of happiness, euphoric happiness. I threw my arms around him and kissed him hardly, trying to get as much of that kiss as I possibly could, proving myself that I wasn't dreaming. It felt so different, so much better than anything I had ever felt before. My blood was running cold and my heart kept on beating quicker each second. I don't how long we were there, lost in each other feel but it was defiantly not long enough, I doubt it would ever be long enough.

"Miley?" said Jake in the distance, coming towards us; luckily he was at the other end of the house. I pulled away quickly and Nick looked at me with the cutest look I had ever seen. He had a sloppy grin on his eyes and he looked like he was about to burst out laughing, a laugh of happiness escaped his mouth.

"Miley?" shouted Jake again. I looked at nick for a second and took his hand. Pushing him into a closet that was opposite the living room.

"What are you doing?" Nick whispered in the most amazing voice I had ever heard. His voice was clear now, for the first time, without any microphones, no matter how small they were, filtering that sweet and melodic voice.

"There's lots of girls here and I doubt you want to be seen by them," I whispered back and by the expression on his face I could tell that he had thought the same as I had.

"Miley, what are you looking for?" Jake said as he came into view and saw me looking into the closet. I closed the door quickly and by accident, hit Nick's nose with the wooden door.

"Ouch!" he said, trying to keep it quiet but not succeeding.

"What was that?" Jake asked, looking confused.

"Just my…my sisters toy. It makes stupid noises and the door hit it when I closed it. Yeah, that's it." I was HORIBLE at lying when I was nervous. Jake shot me a worried glance and put his hands on my hips, pushing me against his chest softly. I didn't want him to do this, I was pretty sure Nick was spying on us through the gap in the door.

"Are you sure you're ok, I mean, we _could _stop the party and see a movie. Only the two of us. What do you think?"

I heard Nick make a disapproving noise, as if wanting to remind me that he was there. As if I could forget.

"The thing is…my…my neighbor just complained and he said he's gonna call my parents and I'd rather you all left because if my parents come and you're all here it's gonna get ugly," I lied.

He didn't look convinced but either way he turned around and stopped the music. Telling everyone to go home. I was perfectly aware the Nick was probably bored of being in that closet but, what could I do? I mean, I had to wait until EVERYONE had gone before I let him come out. Lilly walked past me with an interrogating expression on her face. I simply mouthed that I'd tell her later. A few other people left and finally only Jake and I remained.

"Can you tell me what is really wrong?" he begged as I opened the door for him.

"I wasn't lying and you really don't want to see my dad reacting to seeing you in the house with me, alone," I chuckle. Lying was easier now that I was calm.

"You're right, when I finally meet him I better be in a much 'better' position," he said. I nodded a little shocked, Jake and I were barely going out, and we were only _seeing_ each other; why would he already be thinking about meeting my parents? I was definitely not thinking about that but after all, I had more important things to think about. Like an internationally award winning teen pop star hiding in my closet. Jake leaned down and kissed my cheek softly; I smiled and shut the door behind him as he left.

I walked to the closet and opened the door.

"Are you ok?" I asked Nick as I saw his nose was a bit swollen. It _was_ a very hard door, after all. He nodded.

"Great, 'cause you and me need to speak,"

_**SIX REVIEWS,**_

_**FAIR NUMBER,**_

_**SIX AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP,**_

_**JUST CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON,**_

_**AND ILL UPLOAD.**_

_**DON'T YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENES???**_

_**JUST CLICK THE GRREN BUTTON,**_

_**OH! AND CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES!**_

_**PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	13. C11: What are you Doing Here?

**Chapter 10 – What are you doing here?**

**Nick (P.O.V.)**

_**A/N: Wow! You guys are amazing! I got thousands of reviews. I just couldn't believe it when I opened my mail this morning. Well, anyway, there's gonna be no review limit from now on but please, keep the reviews up. You don't know how it makes me feel to read your reviews. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

In the last chapter of…

**The One on the Other Side**

"_Are you ok?" I asked Nick as I saw his nose was a bit swollen. It was a very hard door, after all. He nodded._

"_Great, 'cause you and me have to talk,"_

She looked at me with an expression that I could not describe. She looked happy, very happy, but at the same time she looked angry and confused.

"What are you doing here, nick?" she asked. She wasn't angry but she wasn't happy either; she was…unexplainable.

"You wouldn't answer my calls or emails so I decided to come here," I answered as if it was no big deal. She looked at me for a second and then sat down on a light brown sofa; I sat down next to her.

"Does your mum know you're here?" she asked. Why the hell was she asking me that? I had travelled 17 hours on a plane to see her and she only asks me if my mother knows I've been here.

"What does that matter? Miley, I'm here! After two years I'm actually here! I thought you'd be happy to see me. I thought you were dying to see me!" I was confused. Maybe this was a mistake.

"Of course, I'm happy to see you! Do you know how many times I've dreamed about seeing you at that door? Do you know how many times I've cried over not being able to see you? But…I don't know…this is just so sudden. And I'm dating Jake. And none of this makes sense. This isn't a movie, this is my life, this is too…too hard to handle. Nick, you're an internationally super famous teen pop star! And I'm a normal girl who sent you a message on…"

I put my finger on her lips, gathering her attention.

"Miles, I'm here! What else matters? We're finally seeing each other, talking face to face. To tell you the truth, I don't give a shit what my name is. I don't give a shit who I am. The only thing I know right now is that you're here and I'm here and for the first time in my life, I feel like…like I'm in heaven."

She looked at me with those amazing brown eyes for a second, analyzing my words. Taking in consideration every factor of the scene we were living.

"This isn't a dream, is it?"

"No, it isn't," I assured her with a smile on my face. "This is happening, for real."

I looked into her eyes and felt like I was floating. Her perpetual gaze was holding me up. I wasn't thinking about anything else. Her huge black pupils widened as I leaned in. I didn't want to take it too far. I didn't want to ruin the moment. I leaned in a little more and she leaned in too. Her scent flooded the air around us and her hot breath made contact with mine. I hadn't been ready for our first kiss before but now I was, and I was gonna make as much of it as I possibly could.

The feel of her lips against mine was better than anything I had felt before. She was so sweet and tender; she was like a drug that I would never get enough of. She was…pulling back.

"I can't do this. This is not fair on Jake," she whispered as she took her hand to her forehead and let tears of frustration flow down her face. I held her close to my chest and let her cry freely over my shirt.

"Do you want me to go?" I whispered. If she said yes it would hurt a lot but I'd rather it hurt me than her.

"No!" She said quickly. "I…I need to talk to Jake. Yes, I'm gonna talk…talk to Jake. And then…then It'll…It's gonna be ok."

I looked at her and spoke. "Why don't you ask him to come and I'll just take a tour of the place. I've never been in Marbella."

"Yeah, that'd be great, Nick," Miley said, brushing the tears of her face with her soft and beautiful hands.


	14. C12: Knock, Knowck, Who's there?

Normal 0 21 false false false ES X-NONE X-NONE

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} pre {mso-style-priority:99; mso-style-link:"HTML con formato previo Car"; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Courier New"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} {mso-style-name:"HTML con formato previo Car"; mso-style-priority:99; mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-locked:yes; mso-style-link:"HTML con formato previo"; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Courier New"; mso-ascii-font-family:"Courier New"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-hansi-font-family:"Courier New"; mso-bidi-font-family:"Courier New"; mso-fareast-language:ES;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Chapter 12- Knock, Knock. Who's there? You'll never guess.**

**Miley (P.O.V.)**

**_A/N: Hey, sorry for taking a bit to update but I've been busy helping my mum with New Year preparation. BTW: Some of you may remember that I mentioned grease auditions earlier in the story: I got patty Simcox. She's the blonde cheerleader, who's quite annoying and is a nominee for vice-president. Anyway, hope you like the chapter. Review._**********

In the last chapter of…

**The One on the Other Side**

_The feel of her lips against mine was better than anything I had felt before. She was so sweet and tender; she was like a drug that I would never get enough of. She was…pulling back. _

_"I can't do this. This is not fair on Jake," she whispered as she took her hand to her forehead and let tears of frustration flow down her face. I held her close to my chest and let her cry freely over my shirt. _

_"Do you want me to go?" I whispered. If she said yes it would hurt a lot but I'd rather it hurt me than her._

_"No!" She said quickly. "I…I need to talk to Jake. Yes, I'm gonna talk…talk to Jake. And then…then It'll…It's gonna be ok."_

_I looked at her and spoke. "Why don't you ask him to come and I'll just take a tour of the place. I've never been in Marbella."_

_"Yeah, that'd be great, Nick," Miley said, brushing the tears of her face with her soft and beautiful hands. _

_

* * *

  
_

"Ding, dong."

I opened the door and revealed a tired looking Jake Ryan. After all, it _was _one in the morning. His hair looked extremely scruffy and he looked like he had just fallen asleep when I'd called him (It took Jake little time to fall asleep). He looked happy that I had called him and that just made me feel guiltier; I was such a horrible person. He leaned in to give me a kiss but I moved out of the way, causing him to look at me with confusion. I had to do this! I loved Nick; it just wasn't fair to keep it going with Jake if I didn't like him in that way. Even if Nick was probably going back to New York in a few days.

"No! Stop thinking like that, Miley!" I told myself. "Nick and you are gonna get…"

"Miles!" shouted Jack. Pulling me out of my trance.

"What?" I muttered as I looked down at the floor. I didn't feel brave enough o look at him in the eye; what a coward! But Jake didn't let me have my way. He lifted my chin up and made me look straight into those blue eyes.

"I asked you to tell me why you called me," he answered my question. I shook his hand of and forced myself to look him in the eye. This was the right thing to do. And I had to do it the right way.

"Jake…I…The thing is…Look. You're an amazing guy," he sighed with a knowing look in his face. He knew what was coming. "No! Jake, I mean it! You're amazing, I don't deserve you. I…We need to break up,"

"Why?" he whispered. I was sure I saw a tear come out of his left eyes. "I don't get it!" he shouted. "I thought everything was great."

"It's…complicated. But as much as I like you, I can't really love you, not like I love…"

"Who? There's someone else?" he exclaimed, outraged.

"Great!" I told myself. "Now you've really mucked up!"

I looked at Jake without answering. But words weren't needed. The expression on my face said it all very clearly.

"Who is it?" he asked with a monotone voice.

"Does it even matter?" I asked him, trying to be delicate. I can't imagine what this must be like for him.

"It does to me!" he shouted. Now he was angry.

I looked at him and shook my head, indicating that I wasn't going to say a word. Me and Nick had sworn that before we told anyone about our friendship, we would talk it in between us.

"Just tell me! Tell me now I me…"

_Ooh…this is a sms,_

_Don't wanna a second guess,_

_This is the last chance._

_Ooh…I'm wasting my time on you,_

_So pick up soon…._

I directed my sight to the phone, hoping that it wouldn't be Nick. I made a quick movement in order to get it before Jake but I had no such luck. Jake pressed the touch-screen and recited the message.

"Hey, Miles, I'm out here. You finished or do you want me to hang outside a little more. I'm outside your house. Open the door if you're done. If you don't open I'll go and come back in a ten or twenty minutes. Nick," he read as he looked at, unbelieving. "He's actually here! So, you've been cheating? " he said as he made his way to the door.

"No! I'm not going out with him!" I said and added the word '_yet'_ to myself.

"Oh! So this isn't your cousin Nic…ole, right? I know I'm not the brightest but I'm not stupid!" he shouted. Now, we were both standing next to the door. I hoped Nick had decided to go by now. How could he have sent me the message! Actually…thinking about it…it really was the cleverest thing to do, wasn't it? If he would have knocked, then Jake would have seen him never the less.

"Ok! But it isn't like you think. I…Nick has come a really long way to see me. It isn't easy to explain. It's actually really complicated."

"Well, let's see what Nick says about all of this," he said. And before I could stop him, he opened the door and his jaw dropped. I'm sure he wasn't expecting to find Nicholas Jerry Grey in front of him.

**If you like this story**

**Review**

**Because the beauty of your review inspire me,**

**And make me update quicker,**

**And we all smile,**

**So…**

_REVIEW_**  
**


	15. C13: I Love You

**Chapter 13- I Love you**

**Nick (P.O.V.)**

_**A/N: Okay, this is you "three kings" (They're like Santa Claus for Spanish people) gift. I know it's short but I hated to leave you without an update so long. I want a few reviews so don't let me down. Hope you enjoy!!!**_

In the last chapter of…

**The One on the Other Side**

"_Well, let's see what Nick says about all of this," he said. And before I could stop him, he opened the door and his jaw dropped. I'm sure he wasn't expecting to find Nicholas Jerry Grey in front of him._

_

* * *

  
_

"But he…you…here…are you really Nick Grey?" mumbled the blonde boy in exasperation. He looked like his eyes would pop out any minute and I couldn't blame him; after all, I _was_ quite famous.

I gave Miley a worried look and she shrugged, what the heck was I meant to do? The boy who I knew as something Ryan, looked like he was about to faint, he looked like he had just observed a resuscitation.

"Yeah, it's me," I answered, acting like it was no big deal and holding my hand out. The guy ignored it and turned to Miley.

"You're…You cheated on _me_ with Nick Grey?" He asked, unbelieving. I could see hurt shine through his eyes.

"I told you I didn't cheat…" Miley defended. "_What were those two kisses then?_" I asked mentally. I laughed at the thought, causing Miley and the Ryan guy to look at me. If looks could kill, I would be buried pretty low right now.

"Fine, maybe I cheated a little but not on purpose," admitted Miley as she looked down at her hands.

"How the hell can you cheat _a little_?" Asked the blonde, using his fingers to put speech marks around the words "a little.

"Look, Jack…" I started.

"It's Jake," he said sharply, looking angry. I looked straight at him and the anger seamed to turn into fear. I know I was older and taller and an internationally known idol but…was I really _that_ intimidating?

"Well, Jake, Miley and I met online and we never meant for this to turn out this way. So…I'm sorry, I didn't know she was dating anyone. If you wanna be angry at anyone, be angry at me, 'cause Miles doesn't deserve it." Once again he ignored me and turned to Miley.

"Do your parents know he's here?" Miley shook her head slightly but Jake caught the message. "I won't say anything. But please, be careful." He shot me a glare and once again, was a bit taken back as our eyes met. "I don't want you to…well, just be careful, ok?"

"Don't worry, Jake," she spoke as Jake walked out of the door. I was already inside, leaning against the door that had hit my nose an hour or so before. "Thanks for everything and I'm sorry," I heard her whisper. From what I could see, it looked like they shared a hug and then a noise which I recognized as the lift's, was heard.

Miley came in and I saw a single tears fall down her beautiful face and onto the black dress that she was still wearing. I put my arms around her and she let out a sob as she leaned into my chest. It felt so right. I was scared, or more like terrified, that everything that Miley and me had had from such a long distance, would be broken when we were so near to each other but my fears hadn't been correct. I had only really known Miley "personally" (strictly speaking) for an hour and it felt just like it felt when I read that first message from her; as if I had known her for a lifetime.

_A/N: I was tempted to leave it here but I decided to give you 1 more paragraph._

I looked down at the pretty brunette and pressed my lips together, a smile coming on to my face. Miley looked up and the same reaction seemed to take place on her face as well; we both must have looked pathetic with those sloppy grins on our faces.

"I love you, Miley," I blurted out as softly as I possibly could.

She stiffened and for a second, looked taken back. But then she looked straight into my eyes with the most caring and loveful (if that even is a word) that I had ever observed. She could see right through me, just like I could see right through her and I knew she was feeling just like I was. She went on her tiptoes and pecked me on the lips ever so slowly.

"I love you, too," she whispered in my ear. Nothing. Nothing in the whole wide world would make me happier than those three words…obviously…only when they came out of _her_ mouth, when I heard them said with that sweet voice, when I saw her thin lips move as she spoke them. Three words. Three syllables. Less than a second. But to me, it meant the world.

**AWWWW!!!**

**I LOVE THEM, don't you?**

**So...to know what will happen**

**To know the future of Niley**

**Click that green button**

**And put a smile on my face**

**HAPPY END OF CHRISTMAS!!**

**AND PLEASE**

**REVIEW**


	16. AN: It's Up!

HEY GUYS.

SEQUELS UP!

LOOK IN MY PROFILE FOR "I wish you a very niley christmas"

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.


End file.
